Moonlight Sonata
by moonlit-sanata
Summary: Feast your eyes upon the tale of two ill-fated lovers stuck in the web of fate. Mixed with blood, violence, and blissful affection; these two will fall prey into the morbid fairytale that they star in, from beginning to the very end.
1. Chapter 1: First Glimpse

_**NOTE** and **DISCLAIMER**: **This story is in no way associated with the Higurashi Series**, however, the main character Shiiko uses the** image** of Rena Ryuuguu. Rena belongs to the rightful owner of Hugurashi. The characters and storyline go to Crystal and I. _

_**WARNING**: This story is rated M for Mature and has graphic violence, gore, and sexual content._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: First Glimpse**

I never gave it much thought as to how I became what I am today. In fact, much of my childhood is masked over with blurred events; events that I could hardly remember. They were things that weren't of importance to me, stuff that only lingered, rotted in the back of my mind. The only actions of them were sitting like a shelf in a basement gathering a blanket of dust as years pass by. And time did pass, faster than what I had anticipated. One year I was small, underdeveloped, and watching that ever-changing moon. The next, I was budding, growing older, and with the same eyes of mine plastered on that illuminating glorious pendant in the sky.

I wasn't a child anymore.

The hours were passing by quickly, enough that even the darkness of my home was giving shadows on the walls. I remember long ago, when I imagined that they were creatures, ones that lurked in the dark ready to lash out and bring tragedy. Little did I know, that I was just that being. I was the beasts that I feared in the past. But I accepted who I was the day when tragedy did fall on me. Born of Vampire and Human, it was inevitable to the outcome of my life. I knew something was different about me when my teeth were sharper than others and I grew a quickened heartbeat at the sight and smell of blood. I don't drink it, mind you, in fact I could live without it. But why avoid it when it tasted so delicious in consuming…?

Turning my head to the side, I glanced out the curtained window. From the soft glow of the cloth, I read that it wasn't long until the sun would finally bed itself from shining. So, I stood up and headed for my darkened bedroom. Upon entering, my eyes came over the black shapes of a desk, a bed, another table, and a dresser. There were some clothes heaped at the floor, ones that I was too busy or lazy to pick up. After all, nobody would see the mess but me, considering I lived by myself. With an exhale, I begun to strip myself of the thin lingerie that I was clad in. The thin material bunched swiftly, ridding up my thin moon kissed body, and over my head. The static left some untidy strands of hair to stick out, but I ignored them and threw the gown to the floor; it bonding with the other clothing. It was when I looked ahead of me, that I stalled in my movements.

There was a mirror in the corner of my bedroom, giving reflection to my half bent body. I gazed at myself, trailing my two colored eyes from my young face and down to the curves of my matured body. I wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, I wouldn't be able to take that title even if it was presented to me. I possessed heterochromia of the eye, which caused both my irises to mismatch. My right revealed a sea of blue whereas the other was field of spring grass. Lifting a slender feminine hand, I ran my index finger along the thin fading line that was a scar, marking the lid of my right eye. It didn't hurt anymore, the pain had fled long ago. Instead, was the painted mark which reminded myself of a history, a past that I kept pushing to the back of my mind. It was bunched with the fogged memory of events that rotted away in my head. I let out an exhale, closing my two eyelids, and then swallowed.

Upon opening them again, my image continued to mock me. I saw the short silken hair that framed my face, it coming down to graze my shoulders and harboring a hue of copper. My body was thin, fragile like a woman, and yet it possessed curves that I hadn't years before. My breasts weren't the biggest nor were they the size that many women desired. However, they were sufficient for me. Not that I was one to care about such things. I trailed my eyes lower, to my navel and then the dark area that was most confined, hidden away by the thin cloth of my panty. Bringing my eyes back to my staring reflection, I saw the parting of my thin lips, giving sight to the tips of my teeth, peeking from the black abyss that shadowed that cavern of my mouth. I was staring at an angel which possessed and committed some of the darkest of sins. Or rather, I was staring at the devil itself.

I turned my back to the mirror, reaching out for the dresser. Quickly, I exited a bra and strapped it around my chest, securing my breasts in either cup. Next came the white dress which was embroidered with black lace. Like the other piece of clothing, it was easy to slip on, the creases bringing shadow to the white cloth. It was a spaghetti strap, but the straps themselves were enveloped in little frills, bringing a girlish touch to the piece. The top of it trailed into a v-neck, giving slight emphasis to my chest, it matched with the black ribbon which circled around my mid-section and tied in a bow behind me. And last, the hem came down to the lower part of my thighs, the black lace giving contrast to the beauty of my skin. And finally, I gave my copper hair a quick brush before hurriedly strapping my feet into sandals, securing the buckles around my ankles.

I had one last destination before taking my plans elsewhere, and that was kitchen. There would be the beauty of my child; the elegance of my precious object: The cleaver. Already, I was salivating at the mere thought of clutching my precious weapon, to grasp upon its' handle and swing. Taking an inhale of breath, I ran out from my bedroom and onto the tiled floor of the kitchen. Wasting no time at all, my hands darted to the tiny drawer at the right. Trembling just slightly from anticipation, my fingers came over the handle of it and with little pressure, I pulled it open to reveal the printed cloth that bedded my beloved. With my other hand, I unwrapped it, taking a corner of the cloth and peeling it to the side where my blue and green eyes were blessed with the beautiful shine of steel, the top part of the knife. And finally, I had pulled the covering to the side, finally letting my Cleaver see the world once again. I enveloped my fingers around the handle and picked it up, feeling the weight of the metal. The sharpness shined with an enticing gleam, as if calling out attention in hunger.

"Soon, my Dear…" I whispered to it in a tender and motherly voice, seeing my smiling reflection in it's metal surface. "Soon…" I assured the weapon and then pulled up a flap of my dress, where I secured it to a hidden pocket in the garbs. Next came the second weapon that lay right next to where the cleaver was, it being a tiny dagger. Reaching out a second time, I grasped that, too, and this time secured it with a buckle to my thigh, where it lay snug against my skin and ready as backup.

"Let the games begin, my dear children…" I sang with a morbid joy in my tone, skipping toward the door and flinging it open. Immediately, a gust of wind flew at me, forcing locks of my orange hair to flutter behind me as well as the folds of my dress, with the outline of my cleaver pressing against my skin. Turning my head up, I saw the moon as it stepped higher to the center of the dark sky, beaming down at me with a cratered face.

"What a windy night, but lovely, nonetheless." I let my feminine voice trail in the breeze before hopping off my doorstep and running through the breeze of nightly air, giving a quick turn to look at my home. And with a blink of an eye, I saw the form of a human figure, a shadow disappearing from the window upon the house that bedded beside my own.

* * *

The air was foggy and the wafts of cigarette smoke shot at me the moment I stepped foot in the nearest bar. It wasn't the best of places, but it was sufficient enough, not to mention an easy prey. Looking from right to left, I caught sight of sweaty worn down men, either trying to impress the ladies, or drinking their sorrows down with alcohol. It was utterly pathetic, seeing those men hunched over with a sullen faces. And the way they ogled the nearest being with tits, it was disgusting. The desire to vomit was excruciating, so much that I had to take in deep breaths of still pungent air. Of course, it didn't help any when about half the womanless, tragic lived men were gazing at me with hungry eyes. I furrowed my brows and tired to look away, keeping myself from fleeing the area. I couldn't, not when I could find such an easy target. My desire and tempting tingling fingers were begging for the touch of blood, and the weight of my Cleaver was constantly reminding me of what I needed to do. With newfound confidence, I swallowed hard and tried to lock eyes with someone worthy to marry the blade of my Cleaver. Finding one pathetic mortal, I gave him a flirtatious smile, flashing my pearly whites. As I smoothed my way through crowded bodies and smoke, I walked gracefully toward the counter.

"And what would you like, Babe?" The bartender asked me. I gave him smile and shrugged him off.

"Just a glass of water. I won't be staying." I told him with the innocent façade of my voice. He gave me a grin and turned his back to me, where I could wipe the smile off my mouth and imagine a thousand deaths to him. That was when the male I'd eyed earlier took his place beside me. Turning my head, I gazed at him through two colored eyes, an innocent and curious expression plastered on my features.

"My name is Maiku, allow me to treat you." He smiled at me through chocolate eyes, trying to swoon me with a bright and handsome beam. Still, I gazed up at him with womanly features, giving him the shy attitude most men fetish for. I could see the hint a blush on his cheeks, the nervousness of his actions, and the racing beat of his heart…

"Shiiko. Shiiko Lenne." I grinned at him, lifting a hand and gently resting it upon his own. I gave his masculine palm a squeeze, locking my eyes to his while I could feel his quivered breath fall into my face. "Don't bother, Dear, I was about to leave anyway." I could see the hint of disappointment wash over his face, but my dark grin and smirk brought his heart racing once again. "Why don't we go together?" Arching my brows at him, he could only stammer an acceptance, moving his hand to twine with my own. In return, I let out a small melodic chuckle.

I leaned toward him, where he inhaled deeply. My other free hand went straight for his face, caressing his cheek ever so gently. Like feathery teasing touches upon his skin. He almost whimpered at it, and my face went closer to his. His chocolate eyes looked drugged, half closing, but my lips went from in front to his ear, where I whispered my words. "Let's go…" The next thing I knew, we were running out of the bar hand in hand, and the bartender's eyes on our backs with the single glass of water in his palm.

"So eager, my Dear." I said to him as he pulled me along, our hands still locked, plastered together. Falling behind, I gazed at his back, my playful smile turning into a scowl, my eyes throwing imaginary daggers at him. So much did I bear hatred toward him, I could nearly see and smell the blood that would leak from his wounds. I pictured myself ripping apart his flesh as he lay screaming helpless, the life leaving his delicate body. So utterly disgusting. Another wave on nausea threatened me, but I clamped my mouth shut and fought it back.

He didn't live far away, or maybe it seemed that way with how fast his pace was. No matter, he nearly pulled me inside and shut the door after, and breaking our palmed contact to lock the door. I watched him, stepping further into his abode, only shifting my eyes momentarily to take in my surroundings. There was a couch to wall, a television, a coffee table… It seemed like we were in the living room and whatever branched from that was unknown to me as of yet. The male named Maiku turned around to face me, where his hungry chocolate eyes seemed to rape my clothed figure. Stepping back, I trailed my hand down my body, letting my fingers dance along my stomach and below. His gaze followed my wondering palm and I could already hear his labored breathing.

"Shiiko…" He breathed my name just as my fingers clutched the lace of my dress, bringing it up further on my thighs, and then gracing his eyes with the tease of shadow, shielding the area he yearned to please and possess. However, I had other plans.

"Come to me, Maiku…" I pleaded, acting out the same labored breathing that he was plagued with. One step after another, he neared me and my fingers found the hidden passage to my cleaver. With a firm grip to its' handle, I embraced his unknowing body with my free hand, his being overcoming mine. I felt the cold and warm moistness that was his lips touching my neck. Anger boiled in my veins, filling me up with nothing but hatred and disgust. That was when I released my child upon him, let the hungry fangs of its' blade become one with this victims skin.

The scent of blood came at me, much like the gust of heavy wind when I had opened the door to my home. The male let out a shocked cry, or more like a whimpering of surprise. And still, I dug the sharpness of my blade into his side, piercing it even more before jolting my arm backward in a forceful slice. At the same time, I used my free hand to plant on his chest, only to push him away from me where he staggered eyes wide, mouth open, and crashed against his couch. I laughed, the echo of it filling the room and his dying ears.

I came at him, Cleaver marking his skin yet again, ripping it into shreds and slicing it with hungry sharpness. The male only whimpered before falling unconscious, though I could still hear the beat of his heart. I straddled him, one leg on either side, and ripped at his chest. Throwing the cleaver aside, I peeled his skin and muscle away from the center of him, where I force my hand to invade upon the blooded gash. Crimson painted my skin, streams if it marking and running down in rivers down my body. The white of my dress was dyed red, the glimmering of light showing the moistness of the cloth. But I ignored it and continued on, ripping him inside out and invading him more; much like a doctor to a patient. Though the rigorous and anticipated actions were nothing like a medics. I had gone mad with anger, the joy of stealing this victims life giving me pure bliss.

My chest banged with my dancing heart, my mind in a euphoria of happiness. I wanted more; the excitement was beyond anything I could ever imagine, tingling my fingers, and bringing to my face a wide smile, my eyes gleaming with ecstasy. Lifting a hand, I wiped my face, bringing a smudge of crimson on my cheek. Still, I dug in, grasping his insides and pulling it out. Finally, after making my way behind the sternum and ribcage, my palm enveloped the slowly beating heart. With one yank of the organ, it finally ceased its' beating, laying dead and limp in my hand. I laughed again, squeezing the heart in my hand before dropping it in the soup of blood and organs. Only then, did I get off from atop of him, staggering backward as I let my two colored eyes gaze upon the beauty of my massacre. How divine it looked, the beauty of crimson, and the gaping front of him. The moonlight shined onto his body, glistening upon the red, like a thousand rubies where bunched together in piles. How beautiful it was, and I couldn't help but fall in love with such a sight.

"Tomorrow, you will be revealed to the world, the elegance of my work. Until then… Maiku, I will see you on the screen." I grinned at him, grasping my cleaver and heading off toward a bathroom. Luckily, it was easy to find, and there, did I quickly wash off my weapon, bathing the steal under the faucet and watching the water turn from red to pink as it washed away my sin. Next, I cupped the liquid and splashed my face, ridding my pale skin from the crimson invasion. Glancing at myself in the mirror, only my face and palms looked untouched. Frowning, I looked around. This wasn't good, I told myself, not with my body basked in his blood.

So, I left the bathroom and found a closet, where I brought out a coat, anything that could cover the paint on my body. Wrapping the black thing around me, I was thankful that it was large enough to shield my dress and limbs. Finally, I secured my cleaver back in the hidden folds of my dress, looked at the mesmerizing display of my work, and then exited his home with a pleased expression on my face.

The night was windy, blowing objects this way and that. Roaming bags from grocery stores danced around along with the twigs and wrappers that mortals were too lazy throw away. But as I walked, I tilted my head up to the sky, watching the lovely diamonds that circled and filled the sky. They twinkled, as if winking at me with a promise to never reveal the secret of my sin. As I watched, I knew that those planets and starts knew the secrets that I held, kept hidden the fetish I harbored toward death. Still, they all shined beautifully regardless of my hidden actions, guarding me with their light.

Upon approaching my house, exhaustion took hold of my body. Dragging one foot after another in front of me, I couldn't wait to get inside and sleep. Looking up, getting closer to where the steps in front of my door was, I ,then, was frozen in my tracks. To the side, at the window belonging to my neighbors home, was the outline of a human figure. A gust of wind blew, pulling my hair to the side, strands of copper obstructing my vision. Theirs, too, I noticed. From high up, long strands of glistening hair fluttered and danced, brushing to the side as if longing to join up with the current of the wind. I couldn't look away and my heart was crashes against my ribcage like a while beast…

Because the figure was staring down at me. Such enigmatic eyes locked onto my whole being, forcing my body to go solid. It was like vines were wrapping along my legs, holding, and rooting me to the ground. I couldn't move, couldn't run away. My own two colored eyes were watching theirs. A beam of moonlight washed over the other, giving me sight to the person above. Naked from the waist up, I saw the contour of his muscles, defining such smooth God-like skin. The broad of his chest glistened in the luminescence, giving him an inhuman glow. More strands, locks, of his glistening silver hair tickled his finely sculpted face, and some resting upon his broad shoulders. I felt a coldness creep through my body, like icy fingers running up my skin and digging deeper to tickle my spine. Our eyes were still locked, despite the harsh pulling of our hair as well as the howling of the wind. It was like the world was coming in the end, as if our meeting, our gaze, was the ultimate destruction of it. As if the God's were jealous.

Then, he smiled, or more like he grinned under the shadow and glow of the moon. Another whistle of the weather, and I saw him lift his hand, likely to be resting on the wall to where I could not see. His lips parted, moved, but the screaming wind distorted his voice, as if putting mute on his words. Lifting up a slender hand, I finally brushed back a few locks of my copper hair, bringing and securing them behind my ear. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before, with the hard gaze that he had on me, the strength he possessed with just his eyes… the way my breath seemed to be stolen from my lungs. I no longer knew what to think, what to do, until the thudding weight of my cleaver brought me back to reality. Finally able to pull my gaze away from his, I quickly turned away and disappeared into the dark depths of my house, locking the door right after with a new sense of urgency. A bad feeling came over me, as with the blissful mystery of that man's gaze. Pressing my back against the closed and locked door, I slid down it with a sigh, turning my eyes to the slit of my shut curtains, gaining nothing but a glimpse of darkened nature.

* * *

_There are actually quite a bit of things that I have and will change from the original context. Reviews are always welcome and stay tuned for further chapters._


	2. Chapter 2: GOD

**Chapter Two: GOD  
**

I woke up the next day with a small beam of light shining in my face, illuminating the blankets that covered my naked body. With eyes still closed, I turned my body to the side, trying to absorb myself deeper into the warm abyss and center of my bed. The light, however, were like hands eagerly pressing against my eyelids and willing me awake. I pulled a blanket over my head and sighed, gaining nothing but a mocking darkness where sleep had already stolen away from my entirety, fleeing until the next darkness to descend upon the Earth.

When I brought sight into my brain, I looked at the plain furniture and white walls that surrounded me, filling my bedroom. The shadows I was used to where now gone and replaced with the actual objects, no disturbance in the color of the walls. Lifting myself up, the blanket that hovered over my figure slipped from my head, trailing lower to settle in a wrinkled heap at my waist. A sudden frigidness waft through me, as if my body itself was telling me I needed to be clothed. Looking south, I saw the perk of my breasts; gentle pillows that had matured over the years. Sighing out, I leaned back and turned my gaze to the ceiling, watching the indents of the material.

Like any other morning, I soon got up from my bed, dressed myself, and headed out and into the kitchen for a glass of water. That was the advantage of being a half breed, between vampire and human. I could live on either blood or human food. I, however, preferred human food over the consumption of blood, not that blood was disgusting, mind you, but I find it easier to obtain and with many different flavors to add. Of course, blood was much the same, with each and every different person tasting a bit of something else. I had just grew up eating what others ate, and the desire to see the beauty of a crimson waterfall, and the flow of human life force was enough proof to say I was still the beast I was born from. In the end, basking in the redness of liquid was just as exhilarating as drinking it.

Turning my focus to the television, I flipped it on with the remote. As per usual, the channel was stuck on the news, and so with my eyes glued to the screen, I sat down onto the couch whilst taking a sip of water.

"…another murderer has arisen… two victims were found last night… on the loose… careful…"

Bits and pieces of words shot out at me, one right after another, and each one taking place to connect and form into a puzzle. My eyes were glued to the screen, it showing the scene of my last kill. The house was blocked off with 'caution' tape, the entirety of it enveloped with the yellow strips. Police were invading the area, detectives coming in and out of the doorway. Of course, there were no visuals of the actual victim, other than a small split second image of the male being taken away in a black body bag. Other than that, it was just the words from the news crew. The woman was standing in the center of the camera, explaining in great detail the events that I took part in the day before.

"Impossible…" The breath was literally knocked out from my lungs, leaving me gazing at the flickering screen, mouth gaping at the realization of what I'd just heard. _Utterly impossible! _I mentally screamed, blinking my two colored eyes, and letting the uneven glow of the screen reflect upon my irises. _Can't be! There can't be… another murderer?! No… it's impossible… There just… _Grabbing the glass of water next to me, I hurled it at the wall. In a mere second, a shower of glass burst from the container, spraying shards in every possible direction until a bed of broken glass blanketed the floor. The sparkle of the pieces drawing my attention momentarily. "Damn it!" I cursed, my eyebrows darting south in pure hatred and anger.

Jolting up from the couch, I began to pace back and forth. My strides were quick, long, and eager, whereas my thoughts were filled with this new information. "A new murderer… he dares to enter my territory. My town, my city, killing _my_ people!" I could only curse this newcomer, thinking of him as filth while picturing a faceless being in my mind. I wanted to shred him to pieces, rip him apart, tear him limb from limb, and humiliate his corpse by slaughtering his insides and discarding the remains onto his body. I wanted to slit his throat with my cleaver, to feel the hard pull, the ragged rip of his skin. Last, I wanted to bathe in his blood and mock him for his sorry attempt of overcoming _me_, the expert murderess by the name of Shiiko Lenne. "This town can't handle the two of us, dear Murderer…" I began, the words slipping from my lips with a sinister tone, deep with the hatred I now suddenly and wholeheartedly harbored for him.

Moving away from the couch, I ran toward the kitchen to grab my precious children that were waiting patiently in the drawers. The night before, I had washed and stored them away, while shredding and scrubbing my crimson stained dress I had wore prior. The jacket I'd stolen was thrown in a crumpled heap in the hallway and figured I'd deal with it later. No matter, I hurriedly clasped the dagger upon my upper thigh, letting the folds of my new white dress cover and hide it. Next came the cleaver, the ultimate weapon of my destruction. It, like usual, was hidden securely in the folds of my dress. Finally, grabbing the nearest jacket that belonged to me, I slipped my slender arms through the sleeves of it and adjusted the clothing around my frame.

_I had to get out._

Slipping on my shoes, I quickly stepped over the mat of broken glass, hearing them crack and crumble as they broke into further shards under my weight. Just as quickly as I had gotten to the door, did I fling the wooden rectangle open and give way, opening a pathway to the world beyond the dark abyss of my house. I approached the front step, turning my body around swiftly to close and lock the door, in order to secure the place that I called home. The early wind billowed the hem of my dress, the top part hidden away with my jacket and strands of my hair were flying, tickling my face and creating copper lines along my features.

"You must have a fetish for buying jackets." A male voice trailed through the blowing wind, forcing its' way to my ears. Instantly, my blood had turned ice cold, and another shiver came about my spine. I couldn't breathe, the air being knocked right out a second time, and yet my beating organ was thumping inside my chest. Much like an animal waking up from a long slumber. I turned my head to the direction of my neighbor and locked eyes with his magnificent, powerful, black optics. And there _he_ was, leaning his back against the wooden surface of his door, arms crossed and a smirk plastered upon his finely sculpted lips. Upon his masculine body was clothed formal attire; a suit that didn't really match lounging outwear. His silver hair was pulled back into a pony tail, however, it was long enough that locks of it lay rest over his shoulders, upon his chest. It reminded me of fine silk, each strand mixing in perfectly with the others, some flying loose in the breeze. And how his eyes seemed to glisten under the daylight. It, too, brought a shiver down my spine.

"W-what are you talking about?" I finally managed, willing my words to reach his own ears. The male merely smirked wider, uncrossing his arms and pulling himself from leaning against the door, enough that he was now facing me with a shoulder where his back _was _making contact with the wood. His hair was left dancing in beautiful unheard melodies, the shine of it mesmerizing me, drawing me in… willing my hands to run through his silver sea.

"You left yesterday wearing nothing but a holy white dress, upon your arrival, you were cloaked in a jacket. Where did you get it?" Narrowing his dark eyes some, it was like the piercing stare of him was trying to probe through my mind, creeping along to find a flaw in my skull and big enough so he could slither invading fingers into my knowledge. I narrowed my eyes back at him and crossed my own arms over the pillow of my small breasts.

"What, are you watching me or something?" I flashed him a look of disgust.

"Merely curious, is all." He said with a smile, but his eyes were not smiling. Rather, they were watching me, continuing their effect of rooting me to the ground. I swallowed and took in a breath of air. "So, where did you get it?" He egged on.

"None of your goddamned business." I barked back.

"Spicy little one, are you not? My dear fox, I do not mean to frighten you." He said, now grinning. The mere expression upon his features mocking me, and I wanted to just rip that grin right off his face.

"Stay out of my life." I hissed and quickly turned my back on him. I didn't stay to hear what else he had to say, but I did catch a small 'tch tch' as I disappeared from his sight, turning the corner with an even more heated body of anger.

------------

I didn't really have a destination to head to, since it wasn't the time to commit any murders, and not to mention it was bright with the shine of the sun. People were everywhere, each being lost in their own individual world. As I walked, I gazed at one and then another, wondering what result happened when their families found out that they'd been killed, murdered. A small smile formed on my lips, showing off the tips of my teeth that guarded the dark moistness that was my mouth. But it angered me beyond anything in the world, it brought such a hatred to my mind and body, that my hands would clench, imprinting crescent moons in my skin from my nails, that someone else was stepping on my stage. Someone else had begun to steal my glory, my desire, my hobby. Gritting my teeth, the smile quickly had been washed away, forcing my gaze to dart south. I wanted to kill, even slaughter a whole town in order to release the rage that was quickly building up inside of me.

In the end, I approached a park that was littered with children and their mothers. Taking one step after another, it amused me about the fact that I was walking amongst all these mortals, with their minds unknown to the reality that I was the murderer who killed almost constantly in this town for years. I was their number one most wanted being, and yet here I was surrounded by civilians. I almost laughed out and would have, too, if it wasn't for the heightened anger that took hold of my being.

Taking place at the swing set, I sat down on one of the rubber seats, taking a few steps back and then releasing my weight on it. A gush of air came at me as I swung forward, and then I felt my copper strands come forth as I headed backward. My eyes were upon the many families that were socializing and letting their children run free. Even next to me was a little child giggling happily as his mother was giving him tiny pushes as he egged her to push higher.

I could remember a womanly figure in the blurred and shattered memories of my past. She was petite, sickly, and she had the most blood red irises I'd seen, which pierced me and etched itself in my brain. However, they were nothing but dull orbs, a mere shadow of the glisten and life they once held. Blind. And she was the start of my corruption, the switch that was turned in which awakened the darkness, opening a door to the sins I fell victim to.

"… so tragic about those deaths…"

My ears perked up at the closest conversation, causing my feet to dart and marry the ground, my shoes leaving skid marks in the dirt below me. My swing came to a stop, and the voices came clearer as I eavesdropped.

"… my friend knew the poor guy…"

"… it's so hard not to be scared, now that another killer is on the loose…"

"… he doesn't strike in the city, like the one we've been trying to catch… he-"

_Say it, dear Lord, say it…_

"… seems to commit in the woods…"

_That's it_, I thought, _the woods. _Now, with the knowledge of where I could possibly find this second killer, I could string him in my trap and be rid of him. Grinning, I lifted myself off from the swing and begun to walk away from the laughing children and their gossiping mothers. I left the park and zigzagged my way around town in search for the woods; the only place that would be the perfect secluded area for the murderer to strike. And I would wait for him, sit all night, and be his victim… his _prey_.

-----------

Beams of light shone through the creases and cracks, as well as empty spaces between the trees and their leaves. Those rays of light descended to the damp ground, bringing light and illuminating the path of a darkened trail leading deeper into the woods. I walked with confidence, a bit of a spring to my step as I disappeared into the blackness of nature. From there, I could hear the chirps of birds, hidden amongst green brush and trees, whereas various insects screamed and sung their hymn. It was nature's melody that seemed to sway around me like little dancing musical notes. Of course, it was pleasing to listen to, and even a dark corrupted murderess like me was able to enjoy the beauty of the Earth. Or the limited beauty it had despite the horrors this planet had succumbed to.

Leaves crinkled below me, sticks breaking in two as my foot brought weight upon it. The sounds bringing me to remember all the times I had snapped, broken, and manipulated the bones of a human being; how the sound of it forcefully put in two was like a crack that was unique and beautiful in it's own way. A sound that stuck with you, and only made my heart flutter with anticipation as well as a twirl of my stomach.

Once deep enough in the woods, lost and enveloped with the guarding stalks of tree trunks, I took a seat at a boulder I came across. Sitting on it, I gazed up at the sky, which was obscured with branches. It reminded me of the starry sky, where diamond stars would twinkle in space, whereas now, the tiny specks of light brought a sparkle to the depths of the area. _Come now, my murderer, I await you. _And waiting was a game that I did play, from early on until the sun began to descend from the sky.

It was when I was beginning to doze off just slightly when I heard and felt another's presence. With the distant crunch of a twig, my attention sprang to life, along with me hurling my body from the boulder and onto the ground. My eyes searched the area, my whole being on alert. This was it, I thought, this was the moment where I would show the other who was boss…

"You know it is dangerous, my dear little fox." A voice and a stroke of my hair was enough for me to almost scream. Jolting around, I came face to face with my neighbor, and I was blissfully aware of how close his body was to mine. Only a few inches apart, so much that I could feel the heat radiating off his body just as much as I was sure he could feel mine. My breath came out slowly, shivering just like my body. My eyes were upon his, staring him down, and watching him and he watched me, still, with those endless black abyss of his eyes. "I'm quite sure you've heard the tragic news of people being killed from left to right." He leaned closer and I tried to step back, if only he hadn't bolted me to the ground. I couldn't breathe and his whole presence was filling me up. "We wouldn't want our little fox to be injured, now do we?"

"What are you doing here…?" I breathed out, narrowing my eyes at him. Lifting a masculine hand of his, he brought his palm to caress my cheek. Such a gentle touch, like a flutter of a butterflies wing gracing the smooth of my skin. My eyes threatened to close, to fall into his grasp… His hand trailed, brushing back a few strands of my copper hair, a smile forming upon his lips.

"Guarding." He answered, his breath landing on my face. The gentle warmth of it, touching my lips, tempting me. I inhaled deeply, forcing myself to swallow, to breath more, to _focus_, but it was useless with how close he was. "-You." The male finished, moving his hands to cradle my head, gently forcing me to continue under his spell.

"W-who are you…?"

He smiled. "You can think of me as your neighbor…" Smirked. "…or a guardian angel…" Grinned. "But, I prefer the term _God_." His other hand snaked around my waist, bringing gooseflesh upon my skin. I silently yelped, mouth half open, as he pulled me against the his front, binding our stomachs to make contact as his strong arm held me there.

"What is your name…?" I whispered against him, moving my hands so that they landed, planted, upon the flat of his chest.

"Shinu Shikane." He told me, giving my body a light squeeze, a handsome smile being displayed over his features. "_Your_ God."

"Shinu…" His name gave a sensation like devouring a piece of candy. It was delicious, salivating, and oddly _perfect_ coming out of my mouth. "Are you stalking me?" And with that, I began to pull myself away from his rock hard grasp, but his arm didn't budge, his gentle touch never strengthened.

"A guardian, my dear." He repeated, a short laugh escaping through his lips.

"I said to stay out of my life."

Shinu leaned closer, his lips passing away from my own and nearing my ear. As his breath tickled my lobe, he let his voice grace my mind. "Never…" And with that, quicker than a blink of an eye, he'd shifted his arms to lift me bridal style. With a gasp, I was lifted into the air, pressing against him as he began to walk.

"Let me go." I ordered, my blue and green eyes glaring at him. He just shook his head, a few loose strands of silver swaying around him in movement.

"Relax… _my Goddess_."


End file.
